The Letter Factory
The Letter Factory is a first episode in LeapFrog produced by PorchLight Entertainment and released by Warner Home Video on March 11, 2008 in VHS and re-released by Lionsgate on December 9, 2008 in DVD. It has 26 letters of the alphabet. A version of The Letter Factory was also made for the Leapster, but with lesser quality animation and some scenes missing. Summary Leap, Lily, Tad, and their mom and dad go to the Letter Factory. Professor Quigley is unable to fully demonstrate letter sounds to Tad due to the evil N letters. Plot The Frog Family goes to the Letter Factory to work on their presentation of letters and their sounds. Mom writes a song about the letters while Dad tours Mr. Websley around the factory. Shortly after Mr. Websley barges in, Dad reminds Leap and Lily to keep an eye on Tad as a favor for him.While Dad was gone, Leap finds some old letters. Tad is sad and he thinks he's too small to learn the alphabet. Tad sadly runs off to learn about phonics. A professor named Professor Quigley checks with his ruler thinking he's just perfect for learning letters. He takes Tad to the A room where the A's say their sound when scared by Quigley dressed as a purple monster. The next room is the B room where the B's sing their sound to Beethoven's Fifth. Even the Beethoven bust sings too. One of the B letters blow on a tuba with a very strong wind which makes Tad and Quigley fly to the C room where it's very c-c-c-cold. Then a snowball rolls them to the D room where the D's play bongos. In the auditorium, Leap directs the first four letters, A, B, C, and D. Then he turns on his remote control stoplight, causing the letters A, B, C and D to bump into each other and damage the set. Quigley asks Tad to ask if this is the E room. There is an elephant on the chalkboard in the E room. When Tad asks, an elderly evergreen colored E trainer with a long nose called a trunk, big floppy ears, and beard answers with an "e?" Professor Quigley accidentally breaks the egg when trying to clap. Professor Quigley looks at the egg yolk on his hands sadly manages to clean up the mess on his hands with a napkin. The F room is where the F letters flap their wings and fly as they say their sound. The G room is where the strong G letters are lifting weights. Professor Quigley tries to lift a 2000 pound dumbell. In the H room, the H's are hot and water makes them happy. The H room looks a lot like Hawaii! In the tour, Dad shows Websley where he double-checks each letter to make sure to looks and sounds absolutely perfect. He shows him the first 7 letters on the machine followed by a Burfder, which Dad thinks this is why he double-checks each letter. He removes the Burfder and calls an H at checkpoint 3. Here comes the next letter, which is I, but on the door a dot above the lowercase i is missing. Quigley tries to fix it with a pen, but it's empty. When he taps it, he face is inked and the dot is above the lowercase i. Inside the I room, the I letters say their sound when the cannons shoot green slime on them. In the J room, the J's jump on trampolines. In the K room, the letter K's do karate kicks, leaving a K-shaped hole in the wall. In the L room, the lime colored L's say their sound while l-l-licking l-l-lollipops. In the auditorium, Lily directs this time on the letters I, J, K, and L. Tad and Quigley next come to the tastiest room in the factory where the M's rub their tummies, eat muffins, and say their sound. Tad accidentally burps and says "Excuse me!" Later on, Professor Quigley knocks on the N letters' door and yells "Hello! Anybody home!" Unfortunately, the crabby N letters won't let any visitors coming in, so they boarded the door. Then, later on they try to go to the N room but the crabby N's still won't let them enter the room, neither at noon, near 9:00, nor next November so Tad and Professor Quigley get yelled at and get kicked out of their room three times and never return to the N room while the mosquito hits itself on the boarded door. Ns still don't want anybody in their room. By the last door slam, Professor Quigley feels sorry for Tad how much they didn't want to stop bothering the grouchy evil N letters and tells Tad that they will perhaps have to come back to this room and try again later as the bad news however just as Professor Quigley was about to take Tad away from the N's door, until Tad hasn't been discouraged by coming up with a foolproof idea. He wants to tell Professor Quigley something to make him feel better. That's correct! Professor Quigley has stopped being sad much to tad's hypothesis. The N letters then reluctantly let them into their room. In the O room which is both the big jungle and a big pond, the orchid colored O's say their sound as they swing on vines and yell like Tarzan as they swing over the octopus in the tropical jungle tub. In the P room, the P's turn into popcorn as they say their sound. In the auditorium, Mom practices on piano as the letters M, N, O, and P sing. In the Q room, two guest speakers Dicky Duck and Molly Mallard have a quacking argument. In the R room, there is a race track where the red colored R letters ride on. In the S room, an African rock python snake forming the shape on an S hisses to the S sound. In the T room, Tad and Quigley drink tea and watch the turquoise colored T letters tap-dance to their sound. Smoke called smog fills the auditorium. Lily directs on the letters Q, R, S, and T. But Leap and Lily have just remembered: they need to keep an eye on Tad! The U room features the U's floating up with umbrellas, the V room features the violet colored V's vibrating to their sound, the W room features the W's rapping to their sound, the X room has an X-ray machine where the Xs get their bones seen, and for the Y room, the Y's cheer to their sound. Leap and Lily have searched through the 25 letter rooms from A through Y and they haven't found Tad yet, and Dad is almost done with the tour. They'd better find Tad very fast before their dad will get mad at them and throw a big temper tantrum as their punishment. Finally, Leap and Lily find Tad in the Z room where he's snoring with the Z letters. Lily wakes him up and tells him he has a problem: Leap's lost his voice. Tad knows how to do it. Dad's tour finally ends. Dad is concerned about leap and lily. In the auditorium, the letters A to Z appear on the stage and their sounds and sing the letter song.Their dad is very happy. Quigley rewards the Frog Kids for learning the letters not T-shirts, but Alpha-Z-Shirts. The Frog Kids thank Professor with a big cheer. Leap thanks Tad for the special presentation. The scene irises out and the credits crawl. When it was air dated It was airdated in the year 2000. It was airdated on November. It was reedited in the year 2003. Animal alphabet *Ape *Bear *Crocodile *Dolphin *Elephant *Frog *Giraffe *Hippopotamus *Iguana *Jaguar *Koala *Lion *Monkey *Newt *Ostrich *Penguin *Quail *Rhinoceros *Snake *Turtle *Umbrella Bird *Vulture *Whale *X-Ray Fish *Yak *Zebra Characters present *Leap *Lily *Tad *Dad *Mom *Daniel *Professor Quigley *Mr. Websley *Animals A to Z *The singing Animals in Letter *Dicky Duck *Molly Mallard Differences in the Leapster Version The Frog Kids don't groan and Leap doesn't point out that the time is 6 o'clock. The title doesn't appear on the garage door. The car ride to the factory is shorter. The singing letters in the word "LETTER" are in their usual letter colors instead of all red. Mom does not sing "Mr. Websley is coming around to see..." Lily doesn't do a dance with the big letter O. Leap drops the letters E, F, G, and H. Quigley does not take the head of the monster suit off and clean it in the A segment. The beginning of A, B, C, and D review is cut. Leap doesn't test the remote control spotlight meaning that the letters A, B, C and D don't destroy the set. When the egg breaks in Quigley's hand, he does not use a napkin to wipe the yolk off. Professor Quigley does not wear a sunhat in the H segment. Quigley writes a letter H on a slate instead of a steel tray. In the scene where Dad double-checks the letters, A, B, C, and D are not seen on a conveyor belt. Burfder has eyes and his wires are omitted. The dot of the lowercase i on the door to the I room is not missing. Professor Quigley doesn't get slimmed in the I room, only Tad does. Also, the slime only gets on Tad's cap. >In the K segment,Quigley doesn't kick the wall with his bare paws and break into 100 pieces. In the L segment, the L letters don't sing their sound to the tune to Blue Danube Waltz. Lily doesn't get the letters I, J, K, and L to perform their moves. The letter M swaps to the N segment. In the N segment, Professor Quigley puts his ear against the door to hear an answer after knocking on the N's door. The N trainer's face stays angry the whole time, implying that he is evil. Professor Quigley doesn't turn towards Tad with a toothy frown. The letter O swaps to the P segment. The popcorn bag swaps to the M, N, O, and P review segment. When M, N, O, and P sing their sound in harmony, P pops. In the R segment, Quigley and Tad aren't covered in dirt marks by the racing R's. In the T segment, Quigley does not ask Tad if he realizes that his name is like an English afternoon. The smoke in the Q, R, S, and T review is absent. In the V room, the vase breaks. In the Y room, Quigley is not wearing a letter Y sweater. The Brahms Lullaby of the Z segment isn't sung. Tad does not shout "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls..." before the Closing song. Quigley doesn't reward the Frog Kids Alpha-Z shirts. After the end scene irises out, the Leapster automatically turns off. The font of the entire movie is in Comic Sans MS. Gallery Category:2008 Category:Dvd Category:Candidates for deletion Category:DVD Category:VHS